Sand on Your Boots
by alokfan
Summary: Korra and Asami spend a wonderful night on the beach.


Peaceful… It was finally peaceful….

Korra looked out over the ocean and watched the red, orange sun set. She let out a deep breath that she has holding in for what seemed like forever. It was the first time in a while that Korra actually felt at ease and knew, in her heart, that everything was completely and totally safe.

Gentle foot-steps behind her made Korra lose focus on the setting sun and turn around. Playfully Korra swept up the beautiful Asami in her arms in a loving embrace.

"Hey you," giggled Korra, "I thought you were taking one of your famous hour long showers."

"They are not an hour long," protested Asami, "Besides, I wanted to spend some time with you, you know, alone." Korra laughed at this and brought Asami into another hug, which ended in a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, then let's go back to my room," Korra suggested as she held Asami's hand and started walking back up to the house.

"Wait, why can't we stay out here? It's such a beautiful night."

"Asami, do you know how many people could see us out here? Tenzin would freak out if he knew about us." Korra hated that they had to hide, and she knew Asami hated it even more, but if someone found out about them Korra knew it would end badly.

"Please Korra, can we stay out here? We can just sit together and talk. No one usually comes down this way anyway. Let's just take out chances," pleaded Asami as she grabbed Korra's other hand. Korra looked into Asami's eyes and couldn't say no.

"All right, but only because I love you," teased Korra playfully.

They sat down together. Korra was behind Asami with her arms wrapped around her waist. Asami settled in between Korra's legs. Korra was able to prop her chin on Asami's head because of the slight slop in the ground. For a while the two just sat there and looked out into the ocean. The sun was no longer illuminating the island, but instead the moon was out and full and gave off a beautiful glow.

"You know, Katara told me this story of how her brother dated the moon once," Korra chuckled.

"What?" Asami puzzled.

"Yeah, apparently they were at the North Pole with Avatar Aang and somehow the fire benders got rid of the moon, so Sokka's girlfriend sacrificed herself and the moon came back." Korra didn't know much about the story, only that Sokka's girlfriend died to get the moon back.

"Wow that must have been hard for him. Every night is a reminder to him of how the girl he loved died." Asami thought about this and got a cold shiver down her spine.

"You okay?" questioned Korra.

"Yeah," replied Asami, "I just can't imagine losing you and then having to be reminded of it every night."

"Asami, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," Korra reassured Asami as she tightened her hold on her, "You don't have to worry about anything, everything is finally settling down and we are both safe." Wanting to lighten the mood Korra added, "Which means I'll have more time to do this," Korra started kissing Asami's neck and tickling her ribs.

"Stop! Kooorrrraaa," Asami laughed. Korra kept tickling her until Asami snorted, which Korra found hilarious.

"I can't believe you snorted! Do you have some hog monkey blood in you that you are keeping a secret?" Korra teased.

"Korra, it's not that funny. I snorted. No big deal."

"But you _snorted, _how is that not funny?"

"If you don't stop laughing I'm going back to my room," Asami protested. Korra shut up and wrapped her arms back around Asami.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be so mean, but come on it was funny." Asami tried to squirm her way out of Korra's grasp, but Korra was strong and she couldn't break free. "Okay okay, I'm sorry," Korra apologized. Asami settled back into Korra and hated how comfortable she was.

"You know what we should do," Asami suggested as she stared at the deep blue ocean, "we should go swimming."

"Okay let's go," said Korra as she picked up Asami and headed towards the water.

"Wait! I have to- Korra put me down- I don't want to get my clothes wet!"

"To late," Korra screamed when she feel back into the water with Asami following.

"Korra my clothes are soaking wet!" Asami yelled as she started to swim towards Korra.

"I can water bend the water out of them, they'll be fine. But if you want them off I can help you with that," Korra said as she eyed Asami.

"I hate you," Asami said playfully.

"But you still love me, right?" Korra asked just as playfully, as she edged closer to Asami.

"How can I not," Asami said just as their lips met under the moon light. Asami locked her arms around Korra's neck as Korra's arms went behind her waist pulling Asami up against her body. As the waves rolled pass them, the kiss got deeper and more passionate. Each girl wanted more of the other.

"I love you so much Asami," Korra spoke while they both caught their breath before kissing again.

"I love you too Korra," Asami added after another kiss.

The two of them kissed and played around in the water all night. Eventually they fell asleep in each other's arms on the beach with the water lapping at their feet.

As morning came upon the island, Pema went to take her regular walk on the beach as she does every morning. On her walk she saw Korra and Asami together lying on the beach. Pema just smiled and walked pass them not wanting to wake either girl.

"Korra, wake up its morning," Asami was unable to wake Korra up with her kisses in a sweet way. So she instead got some water and splashed it on Korra's face.

"Hey! What was that for," Korra questioned sleepily.

"To wake you up," Asami stated, "I think we may have missed breakfast." Korra got up and stretched and looked up at the sun.

"Crap, I need to eat breakfast!" Korra exclaimed as she pulled Asami up and started to run to the house.

"Korra!"

"What?" questioned Korra.

"How are you going to explain the sand in your hair when you get there? Let's sneak back into our rooms and clean up first," Asami suggested.

"But what about breakfast," Korra pleaded just as her stomach started to growl.

"After we clean up we can go into town and get something to eat there," Asami said as they headed to their rooms.

Once showered and cleaned up the girls met in the hall way and walked to the kitchen together. To their surprise Pema saved each of them a plate of breakfast.

"Sorry we are late Pema," Korra said as she sat down at her plate.

"It's okay girls I understand, sometimes you need some extra beauty sleep," Pema reassured them.

Once finished breakfast Pema asked the girls to do some chores around the house. When Asami was in the other room, Pema whispered to Korra, "You still have some sand on your boots from this morning, dear."


End file.
